moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daelin Proudmoore
Kul Tiran}} |Row 4 title = Gender: |Row 4 info = Male |Row 5 title = House: |Row 5 info = Proudmoore |Row 6 title = Occupation: |Row 6 info = Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras Head of House Proudmoore Grand Admiral of the Alliance of Lordaeron |Row 7 title = Affiliations: |Row 7 info = * * |Row 8 title = Status: |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Relatives: |Row 9 info = Katherine Proudmoore, wife Derek Proudmoore†, son Jaina Proudmoore, daughter Tandred Proudmoore, son}} '''Daelin Proudmoore' was the Lord Admiral and ruler of Kul Tiras. As Grand Admiral of the Alliance of Lordaeron, he was the supreme commander of the naval forces of the Alliance during the Second War. He was a staunch enemy of the New Horde, refusing to believe that it could ever change its ways — he greatly hated the orcs and would have been more than willing to see them all dead. Eventually he was killed by a Horde force led by the Champion of the Horde, the half-orc Rexxar. History Second War Proudmoore led the island nation of Kul Tiras in the Second War, and it was Kul Tiras who funded much of the armada of the Alliance. After the First War, orcs began to attack coastal settlements in Kul Tiras and the surrounding shores of Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. Pronounced Lord of all the Alliance’s mighty fleets, Proudmoore led the naval assault on the orcs, destroying their forces on land, sea, and air, while managing the oil refineries in Stratholme, which provided the main node of resources for the navy. He lost his eldest son, Derek Proudmoore, and everyone on board the six ships of the Third Fleet when they were attacked by dragons. Enraged and distraught, he swore and oath to destroy all orcs on Azeroth. Proudmoore initially did not stand beside his longtime friend and ally King Terenas Menethil II when the decision was made to hold the Orcs in internment camps. However a strike by the Shadowmoon Clan on Kul Tiras later led him to rejoin the Alliance afterwards. His daughter, Jaina Proudmoore became involved with Terenas' son, Arthas Menethil, but their affair was ended when she chose to focus on her studies of magic. Aftermath of the Third War Proudmoore remained a close ally of Lordaeron for many years, with Jaina studying in Dalaran under Archmage Antonidas himself. He was crushed and horrified to hear the news that the Kingdom of Lordaeron was destroyed by the demonic invasion. When he searched Lordaeron for survivors, he found nothing but legions of undead and demons, and few survivors. Grand Admiral Proudmoore is one of the people responsible for the breakdown of Horde-Alliance relations after the fall of the Burning Legion. In the aftermath of the Third War Daelin departed from Kul Tiras, leaving his wife Katherine Proudmoore behind, taking a large part of the Kul Tiras fleet and sailing across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, in order to search for his daughter and the survivors that fled there after Lordaeron fell to the Scourge. Though Jaina Proudmoore had managed to earn Warchief Thrall's trust, Daelin felt that he had to crush the Horde before they gained a foothold in this "new land" and became too powerful to defeat. He began raiding the coast and assaulting the orcish settlement, but when they began to fight back, he withdrew and retreated to the island citadel of Theramore Isle which he discovered Jaina had established. When he arrived, he was overjoyed to find her alive, but found her keeping some strange company: Rexxar the Mok'Nathal, Rokhan the Darkspear troll and Chen Stormstout, all allies of the Horde, were with her. Proudmoore immediately demanded that they all be arrested, but Jaina retreated and helped Rexxar and his friends escape. Unwilling to allow Jaina any explanation, Proudmoore usurped control over Theramore and used it as the staging ground for his newest campaign to have his vengeance on the orcs, but he was beaten back by their numerous allies, and was forced to retreat back to the stronghold. Proudmoore established a naval blockade around Theramore Isle to prevent the Horde from launching a counterattack. What the Admiral didn't count on was his own daughter siding against him. Jaina approached Thrall and informed him of a goblin shipyard that housed juggernauts capable of breaking the Admiral's blockade. Rexxar captured the shipyard and used the juggernauts to sink the six powerful battleships protecting Theramore. The Horde then laid siege to Theramore and battled their way to his keep, where Rexxar squared off against the Admiral himself. Thrall tried to reason with Admiral Proudmoore, telling him that the Horde was no longer the same enemy he had fought so many years ago. Proudmoore, however, refused to believe that the orcs could ever change and launched himself into battle. After an arduous fight, Daelin Proudmoore was slain by Rexxar. With his death, the battle ceased. Admiral Proudmoore was succeeded as head of the Proudmoore family by his wife, Katherine. Proudmoore's second-in-command, Lieutenant Benedict, took command of Tiragarde Keep in Durotar to maintain a human presence in orcish lands, while Lieutenant Alverold continues his exploratory mission. Quotes * "Death to the Blackbloods!" * "For Sir Lothar!" * "For Lordaeron!" * "I understand more than you suspect, my dear. Perhaps in time, you will too." * "It is as much of a mistake to underestimate yourself as to overestimate yourself." Positions References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Deceased Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:House of Proudmoore Category:Kul Tiras Navy